Jimson Weed, Sulfur, and Honey
by staroflife911
Summary: Professor Snape survives the war, but uses his alleged death to his advantage and starts a new life in Louisiana. How will he fair once he is exposed to the rich culture, different magic, and a particular woman? Please read and review! If you guys like it there will be more to come with steamy scenes! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Covington, LA USA

July 7, 2011

The airport was relatively deserted due to the early morning hour. A few weary travelers dozed lightly in uncomfortable chairs, patiently awaiting their next flight. The bartender turned the volume down on the large flat screen TV situated between the shelves of liquor behind the bar. He placed the remote back onto a shelf next to a near empty bottle of Jack Daniel's. He turned back to the sink and began washing and drying the few dirty glasses left.

A few moments later he watched as a new group of travelers begin making their way down the hallways toward the baggage claims. He was somewhat relieved. A new flight arrival meant a few customers, which meant some company at least for a short time until his shift ended in three hours. There were occasionally a few people who would sit at his bar between flights and drink their flight nerves away.

The bartender, Eric, turned his back and placed the now dried glassware in their proper places. When he turned back to wipe any sweat rings from the bar with a dry dishrag he was startled to see a pale middle aged man seated toward the end of his bar.

He approached the man with a hospitable smile. "What can I get for you sir?"

The man had his elbows rested on the bar, resting his forehead in his right hand. When Eric spoke he lifted his head and stared at the young smiling blonde man. Eric's heart skipped slightly at the dark piercing eyes that peered at him from such a drawn pale face.

"I'll have a whiskey." The man replied with a deep drawled well enunciated English accent.

"Coming right up! Would you like it on the rocks or straight?"

"Straight."

Eric nodded. He assumed this gentleman did not take to flying very fondly. Eric couldn't blame him. He himself was not fond of the cramped method of travel, and he assumed judging by the man's accent that it must have been one very long flight followed by several short flights. He poured the whiskey and set it gently on the bar in front of his customer. The man picked up the glass and sipped it slowly as if savoring the flavor. Eric raised an eyebrow at this. He usually saw people shoot whiskey in the effort to lessen the flavor and get straight to the buzz.

The man lifted his glass up to the light eyeing the color before sniffing its contents.

"A whiskey connoisseur I see." Eric jovially voiced his assumption in an effort to drag some conversation from the man.

"Hardly." The man replied. "This just seems rather weak."

"It's Jack Daniel's sir. It is one of the strongest and boldest."

"Hmm." The man replied taking another sip.

Eric eyed the man curiously. He wore a black long sleeve button down shirt with no jewelry visible. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing pale muscular arms. When he raised the glass to his mouth Eric noticed a black tattoo on his right forearm in the shape of a snake intertwined in a skull with a dagger stuck through the top of the skull and protruding from below the jaw.

"That's an interesting tattoo there. How long have you had it?" Eric could tell by the way the tattoo appeared faded and somewhat blurred that it must have been at least a decade or more old.

"Too long." Was the man's quiet concise response.

Eric nodded understanding it was a topic the patron was not readily interested in discussing. He made another attempt at conversation. "So what brings you to Louisiana?"

"Work." Was all the man replied. Eric was about to ask the man what type of work when another patron sat at the opposite end of the bar. He was somewhat relieved to have someone else on which to focus. The man had an air of mystery that was very intriguing, but at the same time it creeped Eric out.

He took his new customer's drink order and pondered over the mysterious dark man. He figured he had served time in prison, but at the same time the English accent perplexed him. Do they tattoo themselves in English prisons like they do in America? He served the vodka and cranberry to his new customer and engaged the customer in polite conversation. When he turned back to the mysterious man at the other end of the bar to ask if he would like another whiskey the man was gone. A twenty dollar bill lay beneath the now empty glass. Eric took the bill and quickly scanned the bar area and the surrounding lobby through the glass walls looking for the man. He had either left a very generous tip or simply overpaid due to unfamiliarity with American currency. After not being able to locate the man Eric gave up and placed the bill in the register.

Severus Snape inhaled a deep breath as he stepped out into the warm humid Louisiana air. It would take some time getting used to the low altitude and thick wet heat after spending the majority of his life in England and Scotland. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of his final destination.

"How long will the drive be?" He drawled as he attempted to find the least cramped position for his long legs.

"About an hour to an hour and a half. There shouldn't be much traffic at this hour." The driver glanced up at his rear view mirror at the man seated in the back seat. He saw the man nod at his answer then leaned his head back against the seat closing his eyes. The driver turned the radio down so as not to disturb his patron and pulled away from the curb.

Severus had every intention to try to catch some sleep on the drive to the town of Bella, but he was too wound up with nerves due to his unfamiliarity with the motion of traveling by car. He soon became nauseated riding with his eyes closed and found his nausea eased when he stared out the window. They proceeded down several four lane roads, stopping at numerous red lights. Finally they merged onto an interstate and the car darkened with the lack of street lamps. Severus could barely make out the landscape. All he could see was a wall of trees that smeared together as they sped past, giving the trees a more solid impenetrable appearance.

His mind wandered back to the events of the past few weeks. The Dark Lord, one of Severus's masters, had finally been defeated. Apparently the Potter boy had more in him than Severus had actually thought. _All the well, everything is done and now I can move on with my life._

He was thought to be dead by the magical community in Europe and those connected, but in reality had just seized the opportunity at a new start. Voldemort had thought to have killed him in the shrieking shack when he believed that Severus was the wizard the Elder Wand had truly served, simply because Severus had been the one to kill Dumbledore. He had slit Severus's throat and ordered Ngini, the dreadful snake, on Severus.

Severus had honestly thought he was dying and embarrassingly given Potter his final memories. In reality, Severus had simply slipped into a short lived coma. He had been ingesting healing potions and blood replenishing potions every day and night since the Dark Lord called him to serve him more and more frequently. If he had not he would have died long before the final battle. Severus had not expected that the potions would have such a long lasting effect. He was unaware that consuming the potions at such high doses and so frequently caused the potion to be stored in his fatty tissues to be drawn from him when needed, not much unlike nutrients are stored as fatty tissue and pulled by the body when needed.

He had awoken in the shrieking shack the next morning. In all honesty, he was somewhat perturbed that he was still there. Considering Potter and friends knew where he was they could have had the decency to retrieve his body. However, he would have awoken inside Hogwarts and he would not have had the opportunity to continue his life after death so to speak. He had also been disappointed at first because he had not been reunited with his Lily in the afterlife, but the thought of James being there too truly damped the excitement associated with such a theory. He had retreated back to his home in Spinner's End and collected the money that he had been storing away for a possible retirement one day. He had the money converted to muggle money then to American muggle currency.

He figured if he wanted to remain hidden and "dead" he would need to leave Europe as a whole. After some research he found a small magical school in a small town in Louisiana that was looking for a new professor. He stayed in a hotel for some weeks after submitting his application. Once he received word that he had the job he made haste to make his way to his new life.

Now here he is. Riding in a cab in the middle of God knows where. He chose muggle travel just to be certain he could not be traced by aurors or other overly curious wizards who may question his death. He wanted to leave no magical trail and he was certain they would not look for a muggle paper trail.

Severus withdrew from his musings when the driver turned off of an exit and began traveling south down a dark country road. They traveled about another thirty minutes until they turned down a narrow rough overgrown dirt road. The road seemed old, rarely traveled and neglected.

"Are you sure you are taking me to the correct place?" Severus was definitely beginning to question the driver's competence.

"86739 County Road 43." The man didn't sound too certain himself that they were in the right place, but continued down the road anyway. After a few more minutes the road opened up a little more and they were met by a large wrought iron gate. The driver lowered his window and pulled up to a white box set on a post just in front of the gate. He reached out and touched the curious box and Severus watched intrigued. After a few minutes they heard a man's voice come from the box. "Can I help you?"

Severus was very curious now.

"What's yer name sir?" The driver asked.

"Excuse me?" Severus had been wondering about the mysterious white talking box and missed what the driver had asked.

"Yer name? I think they would 'preciate if I tell 'em who ya are. They are specting ya ernt they?" The driver drawled out.

Severus had to focus intently to make out what the driver was saying through his thick accent. His lack of enunciation reminded him of Hagrid, but the dialect was much different.

"Severus Snape." He replied once he realized what the man was asking.

"I got a Severus Snape here." The driver told the box.

"Ohhhh! The professor! Yes come on in!" The box replied and the gate made a loud ruckus, clanking and whining as it retreated into the hedges to the right.

_Is all their magic so loud here?_ Severus wondered.

The driver pulled the car through the gate and Severus turned and watched as the gate closed loudly behind them. The car proceeded down another long dirt road framed by large oak trees dripping with Spanish moss. The sight was beautiful yet ominous at the same time. The oak trees finally came to an end and the car circled around a large fountain, coming to a stop in front of a very large white mansion.

"Ere ya go sir." The driver announced their arrival as he put the car in park. He would normally get out and help his customers with their luggage, but this man oddly only had one small leather bag with him. Severus paid the driver and unfolded his tall form from the back seat of the cab. He gasped slightly at the thick stifling southern air once more. He retrieved his bag and shut the door. After a second thought he waved politely at the driver before he pulled off. _Maybe I should give the "being nice" thing a shot._

As he approached the wide wooden steps to the mansion a tall white haired black gentleman opened the front door and stepped out on the porch.

"Nice to finally meet'cha Professa!" The man announced as he extended a large hand out to Severus.

Severus hesitated, then realizing the man expected him to do the same, extended his hand out in front of him. The older man let out a short cackle and stepped forward, grabbing Severus's hand in his and giving it a short firm shake before releasing it, flashing him a bright white smile.

"I'm Rufus Wellington. I'm the Headmaster here at Azalea's Graces." The man spoke with a slow southern drawl that Severus didn't find unpleasant, but still difficult to understand, however not as difficult and thick as the cab driver's.

"We sho are glad to have ya here. I imagine ya must be quite worn from the trip. I will go ahead and show ya yah rooms. You go on and get ya some rest. We'll show ya round more tommara."

Severus nodded and followed the man into the house. The front room was large with beautiful wood flooring. There was a large wide stairway built along the wall to the right of the door just past a door to the right that led to a dark room. Severus noticed another doorway, with no door, that led to a dark room on the left as well. There was a wide hallway to the left of the stairs with a long narrow table against the wall. There were several paintings on the wall nestled between the long spanse of wall between the first doorway on the left and another barely visible doorway farther down. There was a large beautiful arrangement of wisteria and magnolias in a large porcelain vase on the long table, set on top of a beautiful lace runner. On either side of the vase were a few books and magazines laid out.

Rufus led Severus up the steps. They let out onto a landing that had a few large plants decorated beside doorways with more paintings on the wall. They turned to the left and proceeded up another set of stairs. Here the stairs let out to a similar landing minus another set of stairs. Rufus snapped his fingers and the oil lamps fastened to the walls lit. With the length of the hallway lit, Severus could see just how deep the hallway way. There had to have been about twelve doors on each side of the hallway with about fifteen feet between each door. Rufus led him down the hall, where they had the option of turning left or right. He snapped his fingers once more and the hallway on the left lit up. This hallway was just a long as the first. He proceeded down the hall and stopped at the door at the very end of the hallway. The door faced the hallway they had just walked down. Severus was somewhat relieved. Otherwise he would have had to count the doors so as not to enter the wrong one later.

Rufus produced a skeleton key from the front pocket of his jeans. He unlocked the door and handed the key to Severus. "Ya may charm the door to open however ya want."

"Thank you." Severus replied as he took the key.

"I know ya do a bit diffrent magic than us, but yah gunna be a good one for us. I know it."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. _Different magic? Magic is magic!_ He decided not to question the man at this hour. He just wished to settle into his rooms and get some rest.

"I am looking forward to it."

"Macey put some fresh sheets on da bed and some fresh towels in the bathroom for ya. If ya need anything else feel free to ask. We'll do the best we can. For now just rest up. Don't werry bout being up a certain time. We ain't in no hurry round here." With that Rufus flashed another brilliants white smile and retreated back down the hallway.

Severus entered his room and closed the door behind him. He took out his wand and silently lit the fireplace and the oil lamps on the walls. After he thought about it once more he put the fire out in the fireplace. It was already quite warm. Severus knew he would not need the fireplace and wondered if he would ever actually need the fireplace here.

His room had wood flooring like the rest of the house he had seen so far, but this wood was a darker chocolate color. It was polished well and clean. There was a four poster bed at the opposite end of the room with the head against the wall to his left. At the foot of the bed was a large wooden trunk with a leather cushioned lid. The bed was covered with a large green and silver quilt with six pillows in coordinating colors. He smiled at the greens and silver, knowing it had to have been coincidence.

On the wall on his right was a large stone fireplace. It was about ten feet from the door where Severus now stood. A black leather sofa sat in front of the fireplace with a coffee table and two matching leather chairs. A white shag rug lay on the floor beneath the coffee table. There was a door to his right on this side of the fireplace and another door on the same wall opposite the fireplace. The doors were white, which pleasantly contrasted the deep red of the walls. To Severus's immediate left was a large desk against the wall with book shelves framing the desk from floor to ceiling both above the desk and extending about six feet on either side of the desk. There was a large black leather rolling officer chair at the desk. On the wall opposite the entryway was white sheer curtains that appeared to cover large windows with French doors as well as Severus could tell at this distance and in this light.

Severus sat his leather bag on top couch and began unbuttoning his shirt. As he undressed slowly he wandered throughout the room. The doors on either side of the fireplace led into a bathroom and a large walk in closet. The bathroom was exquisite, with the same wood flooring, a large law foot tub, a separate shower with not one, but three shower heads. There was one shower head on each side of the shower and another larger shower head that protruded from the ceiling. The toilet was oddly enough in its own little closet inside the bathroom. The counter was sizable. There was one white porcelain sink with a mirror above and the rest of the wall above the large counter was shuttered cabinets with lots of little shelves, perfect for storing potions.

The other door led into an exquisite walk in closet with the obvious room to hang clothes on one end but on the opposite end was rows and rows of shelves for storing potion ingredients and more potions.

Done with his exploration of his new home, he shed the remainder of his clothes, foregoing a much desired shower due to exhaustion, and climbed between the cool sheets. Despite the thick summer heat he was quite comfortable beneath the comforter. He flicked his wand extinguishing the lamps, and stuffed it underneath his pillow. He rolled over onto his back and easily drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, or at least much later that morning, Severus slowly awoke. He raised his arms over his head and arched his back against the mattress stretching his dormant muscles and letting out a soft groan. When he opened his eyes he was momentarily confused by such bright, well lit surroundings, but then remembered he was no longer in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He sat up and observed the muted pattern the sunlight printed on the wooden floor as it streamed through the large French doors.

He ran his hand through his hair, cringing at how greasy it had become. His scalp was beginning to itch from the filth that had collected over the previous days of travel. He swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He pondered a long relaxing bath, but opted out for a quick shower so he could soon begin exploring his new home.

He turned on the water in the shower and headed back to retrieve his bag from the couch where he had left it the night before. He began unpacking some of the contents, mostly more smaller assorted bags, until he found his toiletries. He laid his toothbrush and toothpaste out on the counter beside the sink and slipped his boxers off. He then gathered his cleansing potions and stepped into the shower. He let the luke warm water pour over his body for several minutes before proceeding to wash. Once he was finished and stepped out of the shower he felt much better, placing him in a better mood. _ It is amazing what a nice shower will do for a man._

He grabbed the large white fluffy towel that hung next to the shower and began drying off. He was amazed at how soothingly soft the material felt against his skin and raised the towel to his face. The towel had a faintly sweet yet floral smell that, despite his highly attuned nose and expansive knowledge with herbs. He quickly dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He retrieved his wand and returned to the leather couch where the contents of his bag were haphazardly strewn about. He began returning the numerous bags to their normal sizes and unzipping them. He would then send the contents to their appropriate places, successfully unpacking his clothing and few belongings rather quickly.

He selected a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark brown polo shirt to wear. At times he missed his teaching robes and all black attire, but he knew he would draw much unwanted attention to himself if he continued to dress in that fashion. When he did purchase the muggle clothes he now has, he was still drawn towards the darker colors. He slipped on his black leather boots and headed down stairs to find Rufus.

The house was filled with voices of people talking, laughing, and lecturing. The sounds were muffled by doors and walls and mostly indecipherable. Severus couldn't help but notice it sounded as if the house itself was humming some soft tune unique to itself. Severus wandered through the hallways of the house and proceeded down the grand stairs he had walked up the night before. Once he reached the bottom the pleasant aroma of food cooking filled his nostrils, making his stomach growl and his mouth water.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, now hoping he could find the source of the delectable smell. He tried to figure which direction the smell came from, but to no avail the whole bottom floor was permeated with it. He turned to his right and proceeded deeper into the home hoping the kitchen would be towards the back of the house.

He found several large rooms on the bottom floor some with actual doors, and some with large open doorless doorways. The whole floor plan was very open and easily maneuverable. One of the few rooms with an actual door was what appeared to be a very large sitting room with yet another most likely rarely used fireplace. There were several large couches and chairs in one large circle, haphazardly arranged so a large group may be able to sit and relax in the room, carrying on conversation. The room very much reminded him of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts, only it was warmer and more welcoming.

The largest room he passed was a substantially sized dining room, not near the size of the dining hall at Hogwarts. This particular dining room had the feel and design of accommodating an intimate dining experience with a large group of people, much like the previous sitting room. The room was extravagant in the simplest of ways as Severus could best describe it. There was one very large wooden table with benches along each side and a chair at each end. There was a mini bar at one end of the room just beneath a full wine rack mounted to the wall. The opposite end of the room held two large cabinets, one with glass windows and the other with what appeared to be screened windows. Upon further inspection he found that the glass paned cabinet held a glorious amount of china, while the screened cabinet had various pies, cakes, and other baked desserts. There was a swinging door between the cabinets, and Severus could here talking, laughing, and clanking from behind it.

He inhaled a deep breath as he entered the kitchen. Several women were chatting and laughing as they went about their chores. Two women were standing in front of a large double sink, and the other three women were cooking in preparation for tonight's meal. As Severus entered, they fell quiet and observed him, but continued on with their duties. Severus fidgeted, attempting to hide his discomfort, but uncertain if maybe he should have sought out Rufus to obtain a meal from the kitchen for him, opposed to bursting into a place he may possibly be unwelcome.

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke to the group of women. "I apologize if I am out of line by barging in as I seem to have just done. I was hoping that I may obtain a small meal to tide me over until dinner this evening."

"Oh! No sir! You are not intruding. You are always welcome in the kitchens!" An older woman who had been mixing something in a bowl with her hands was the one to address him. She stepped back and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Especially if he helps wash the dishes." Another younger woman at the sink snorted, keeping her back to him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the woman and instantly wondered first of all why these magical people were the ones doing the cooking and cleaning. It seemed to him that an establishment, even a small one of this size, would have at least a few elves to do those duties. He also wondered why they were washing the dishes by hand opposed to washing them by magic.

"Myra! Hush! Don't be rude!" The older woman chastised the younger woman as she approached Severus.

She grinned broadly. "So you must be our new Professor! Snape, wasn't it? I'd shake ya hand, but I'm covered with biscuit dough. I'm Macey. I believe you met my husband Rufus this mornin'."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Macey." Severus nodded at the plump black woman. She was a very attractive woman. Severus thought she appeared to be much younger than Rufus at first glance, but upon a closer glance he noted tell-tale signs of age faintly framing her eyes. The white streaks highlighting her black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail was another indication that she was much older than she appeared.

"We'll get you something to hold you over dear, but it will be but another hour before lunch is served." Macey explained to the professor. "Myra, would you mind serving Professor Snape some of the fruit salad you made for breakfast this morning?"

Myra nodded, dried her hands on a dishtowel and disappeared behind another door in the kitchen. Macey turned back to Severus and motioned for him to sit on a stool at the end of the table where the women were working. "What would you like to drink Professor? We have sweet tea, Coke, Diet Coke, lemonade, and root beer."

Severus stared at the woman blankly. "Oh my, It didn't cross my mind you probably wouldn't be used to drinking these things. I'm sure you like tea. I'll pour you some tea."

"Thank you." Severus replied, relieved she wouldn't make him choose and also relieved she had chosen something he was actually familiar with. He watched as Macey set a very large glass Jar in front of him filled with ice. She then filled the glass with tea from another very large pitcher and dropped a lemon wedge into the tea where it floated unceremoniously. Severus watched in disbelief, eyeing a lemon seed as it drifted to the bottom of the glass. He succeeded in masking his horrific disbelief at being served so much tea, and over ice at that.

"Drink up hun." Macey patted him on the shoulder. "You gotta keep plenty o' fluids in you down here in this heat. We don't need you getting all dried out on us your first week here. You can judge by your pee ya' know. If it gets real dark or ya just don't pee as much as ya used to then you need to drink more fluids."

Severus, who had just taken his first sip from the giant glass jar had to quickly swallow to prevent from spewing his mouthful of tea all over the women working at the table. In his haste he became a little choked and began coughing hysterically to clear his throat.

"Slow down now. We don't need ya catching pneumonia either! Here, put ya arms above yah head." She reached over and grabbed Severus's elbows, encouraging them to the position above his head. He cringed at the contact, no that he was disgusted by being touched; he was simply unused to it.

Once his coughing fit was over he pondered if it had been the syrupy sweetness of the cold tea or Macey's comfortable manner of discussing his urinary habits (in the kitchen no less) that has caused him shock.

He took another sip of the tea, this time savoring the flavors. It was a strong tea with quite a bit of sugar in it. The lemon faintly accented the taste of the tea and offset the sweetness. Now that he knew what to expect, he found the taste quite pleasant.

Myra then returned and placed a bowl, fork and napkin down in front of Severus. The bowl was full of strawberries, kiwi, cantaloupe, and water melon. There was also a sweet yet tangy cream mixed into the salad that tasted like a combination of sour cream and cream cheese. He tentatively took the first few bites before devouring the bowl. Just as he was about to finish the last few bites Rufus arrived in the kitchen.

"Ah, Proffessor Snape! Did ya sleep good?" Rufus inquired.

"Yes, very much so." Severus replied.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. Would you like a tour of the grounds?"

"Please." Severus stood and carried his dishes to the sink.

"If you'll excuse me." Severus politely moved Myra away from the sink and proceeded to wash and dry his own dishes in an effort to poke fun at the young woman.

"Oh! No sir, I was just pokin' fun! Ya don't have to do that!" Myra giggled trying to push her way back in front of the Professor. He would have none of it, and successfully blocked her access to the sink. Once finished he stepped back and dried his hands on the dish rag. Rufus flashed him another bright smile and Severus nodded in turn.

"I'll show you the yards first." Rufus motioned towards the screen door he had entered just a few minutes prior. They proceeded out the door and found themselves on a large porch that extended the length of the home. There were several wooden swings suspended from the ceiling of the porch in addition to wicker chairs and rocking chairs. There were also large fans that hung from the ceiling, spinning furiously in an attempt to create a cooling breeze. A few people who appeared to range from their young teens to young twenties lounged here and there with books and jars of what appeared to be the same sweet tea Severus had just enjoyed. There was a large manicured lawn that extended what appeared to be endlessly behind the house, occasionally speckled with large oak trees.

Rufus led Severus to the right, walking along the porch which extended around the side of the house as well. They left the porch down a wide set of stairs and began walking across another field towards a large red barn.

"So, Mr. Umm… Mr. Rufus, why don't you have house elves cooking and cleaning? Are those students?" Severus asked the headmaster in the most polite tone he could muster.

A loud burst of laughter escaped Rufus, somewhat startling the former potions professor. "Well, we don't have very many house elves in America to begin with, and considering that the majority of 'em are slaves, well… slavery aint something that is easily accepted in the States. Anyway, yes those are students. My wife heads up the kitchen and all of the students take turns fulfilling their duties in the kitchen. All of the students are actually on a rotating schedule to perform all of the household duties. We don't use magic to do these duties, or at least we don't teach our students to use magic for them, because I personally feel it builds character. If we run around using magic to carry out every menial task in our life then we will easily begin to look down upon and become frustrated with those who do not have magic. Not to mention, food cooked by magic tastes like shit."

"So the students do _all_ of the home duties?" Severus questioned, somewhat surprised. "How do they have time for their studies?"

"Well, we don't do a whole lot of paper work. Our teaching is mostly based on experience and hands on, with the book studies focusing on preparation for the hands on stuff. Not to mention, every student is a different case. They all learn differently and have different interests. There are basics classes we require, but outside those classes, the student decides what they wish to study and develop further. After all, what they are most interested in is what they generally choose to do in life after school."

Severus nodded his understanding as he pondered these foreign methods. He was curious to see how well the students performed.

As they approached the barn, Severus could smell the tangy sweetness that indicated nothing other than hay and manure. The large doors were open at both ends of the barn, eliciting a cooling breeze in the shade of the large building. Severus saw that most of the stalls were empty, aside from one at the far end of the barn. He could hear a horse whinnying and snorting, and even to Severus's unfamiliar ears, he could tell the animal was in distress.

"Rufus?" He began to question as he headed to the end of the barn, curios to see what was plaguing the horse. As he approached the stall he could hear soft crooning and humming. He could make out an occasional "That a girl". Once at the stall, he glanced over the gate and saw a large horse lying on its right side with its head just inches from the gate. There was a young dark skinned woman kneeling with her knees against the horses back at her withers. The young woman had long silky black hair braided over her left shoulder. She wore blue jeans and a hot pink tank top and Severus quickly noted the woman was barefoot. Two bright blue turquoise earrings dangled from her ears, and she wore a tarnished silver chain necklace with a matching turquoise stone that rested just in the tanned cleavage of her breast.

Severus stood and watched as the woman soothingly stroked the horses sweat streaked neck and crooned in a language Severus was not familiar with. The horse began breathing very heavily again and snorted. Severus watched as her muscles tensed and the young woman sat higher on her knees and glanced toward the rear end of the horse. As the horse relaxed once more the girl leaned back towards the horses head and crooned next to her ear. The horse snorted in seeming understanding.

"If you want to enter you will have to climb over into the stall. She most certainly will not be able to move to allow you to open the gate." The girl spoke without looking up at Severus or interrupting her caresses.

"I.. uh.. Well.."

"Go on in! Ya won't frighten her! Julie may need the assistance in a short while. It seems as if things are progressing along rapidly. Ya have healed a horse before haven't ya?" Rufus encouraged.

"Well, actually, no. I haven't." Severus explained.

Rufus gave him a quizzical look that only lasted a fraction of a second before flashing him that brilliant white smile once more.

"Well, see… Shikoba here is in the midst of giving birth to her first foal. You may go ahead and help. You shouldn't have to do much. Momma's tend to know how to do it on their own. Ya may even learn something."

Not wanting to give the wrong impression to his new boss, Severus reluctantly hoisted himself carefully over the gate and stood against the wall behind Julie.

"I will come back later to check on ya. We can finish the tour at another time. As I said, we ain't in no hurry round here." Rufus flashed a smile and Severus nodded his acknowledgement.

"Call me if ya need me Julie, though I know you won't." Rufus said as he patted the top of the gate and walked off. Julie simply nodded and continued her crooning at the animal.

Severus awkwardly crossed his arms and watched as another contraction took the horse. The mare snorted and whinnied through the contraction and Julie peered back at the mare's bottom again. Julie turned and grinned at the man standing against the wall behind her.

"The head is visible with contractions. I say about six more contractions and our little foal will be here… However, you are only making Shikoba nervous by standing there. Kneel beside me and rub your hand along here side." She reached out and took Severus's hand pulling him down to his knees next to her. He hesitated, but finally succumbed to her tacit demand. Throughout his life, every time he had been on his knees it had been as a sign of submission and servitude. But as he placed his hand on the horse, his anxieties eased. Severus was not sure what he was expecting the horse to feel like, but he was surprised at how soft the coat was, despite being moist from sweat. Julie scratched the mare behind the ear and whispered to her again.

"Is she your horse?" Severus asked after the mare had another contraction.

"Professor… what was your name again?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

"Yes, right. Professor Snape, I am a descendent of the Cherokee people. We do not believe anything living is ever rightfully owned by anything else. However, Shikoba chose me when she was but a foal. She has dedicated her loyalty to me and in turn I do the best I can to care for and comfort her." Julie was quiet for another minute before adding "My magic is also that of my people. I speak to Mother Nature and her creatures in addition to being a healer to all of her creatures. I prefer animals to people though."

"Oh… right. And her name?" Severus asked.

"Well, her own mother named her when she was born. Shikoba is a loose translation from her language to the language of my people. It means feather."

Severus nodded. He had heard of such magic from ancient tribes and ancient people, but he had assumed it no longer existed. He was curious as to what else the girl could do, but that curiosity was soon forgotten as the horse jerked its head up with another large contraction and the little foal joined the world. The mare immediately nudged the foal, pulling it closer into herself. Julie squeeled with glee and patted the mother enthusiastically.

The thick smell of afterbirth and blood in the warmth of the blood overwhelmed Severus. He had never experienced any birth before. He had heard it was quite a messy affair, but he had no idea how messy it could be. He placed a hand on the floor beside him, and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other hand.

"Are you okay? You aren't going to get sick on me are you?" Julie asked him with an obvious hint of laughter in her voice.

"No. I am fine." He murmured. Once his head cleared he opened his eyes and studied the little lying next to its mother. The little horse looked to have the same pattern as a cow. He had never seen a horse with such marking before. When he mentioned such to Julie she gave him a quizzical look again.

"You haven't been around many animals have you?"

Severus sighed. "Not really. Snakes mostly."

"Hmm… I never pegged you for an exotic pet kind of guy."

"I'm not. Trust me."

"Well, he is a black tabiano paint Tennessee Walker. He will be a strong little guy and more than likely gaited… which means he will be a smooth ride." Julie added after glancing at Severus sideways.

He sat quietly for about an hour while Julie spoke to the mare. The mare then stood and Julie disappeared for a few minutes to gather some fresh hay and water for the new mother. When she returned the mare drank thirstily. While she stood and drank from the bucket of water held by Julie, the little foal began attempting to stand. Severus watched curiously and quietly as the little horse attempted to stand before stumbling back to the ground. After about the fourth time the little horse fell, Severus became worried. He looked to Julie, who seemed to not be concerned one bit. She caught the look on his face and smiled.

"Yes, horses do stand shortly after birth, but that does not mean they get it right the first time."

Severus nodded his understanding (he seemed to be doing a lot of that today) and watched the little foal attempt to stand twice more. He had to admire the little guy's perseverance. Finally, he found his feet successfully and wobbled his way over to his mother to suckle.

Julie fetched a shovel and began gathering the bedding that had been soiled by the birth and tossing it over the side of the stall.

"Would you like some help?" Severus asked, feeling as if he needed to do something.

"Oh no.. this won't take long. Why don't you head back to the house and clean up. They should be starting lunch now."

Severus was grateful to leave the stagnant heat of the barn. Not that it was much cooler outside, but the air was at least fresh. He wiped the sweat from his brow and ran hand through is now dripping wet hair. He walked across the yard and back to the kitchen where he was immediately shooed out by Macey.

"What you doin' comin' in my kitchen stanking like birth boy! And yah hair! It's dripping wet!"

Severus mumbled his apology and turned to head into the dining room when Macey stopped him.

"Hold on a minute." She poured him another large jar of sweet tea and shoved it into his hand. "Take the back stair way. I don't wantcha traipsing through my dining room leaving horse poop all over my floor." She led him to the back of the kitchen and up a small twisting stairway. They passed one door and proceeded up the stairs to the second door. She let him out into the hallway.

"You can turn right then left here to get to yah room."

"Thank you." Severus mumbled as he nodded then turned on his heel to start down the hallway.

"And after lunch I'll cut yah hair! You ain't going to be able to stand this heat with those locks!"

Severus turned to protest, but then paused. Once he thought about it he realized how bothersome his hair could be when he was in the humid dungeons at Hogwarts, but this heat here was thicker and more consistent in addition to being more difficult to escape. He would let her cut his hair; after all, as quickly as it grew if he wasn't satisfied he would just let it grow back out. He nodded at Macey again and retreated to his rooms to freshen up.

He began peeling off his sweat dampened clothes as soon as he shut the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and tossed his shirt haphazardly across the room. _ I'll get it later…_ He began undoing his belt when he heard a screech from behind him.

He snatched his wand from the back of his waistband and pointed it in the general direction of the noise. "Stupefy!" He growled out the spell and scanned across the room for a sign of an intruder.

"Don't!... Uh… Shoot!" A female voice called out from the other side of his bed.

"Who's there?" Severus demanded as he cautiously eased across the room towards the intruder.

"Destiny!" The feminine voice squeaked, and Severus saw a feminine hand shoot up above the mattress of the bed brandishing the shirt he had just thrown off back and forth. "I surrender!"

The other hand appeared followed by a pair of beautiful bright baby blue eyes. Severus, now embarrassed, sighed and shoved his wand back into his waist band.

"And what exactly are you doing in _my_ room Miss Destiny?" Severus growled at the blue eyes peeking surreptitiously above his mattress.

"My student duties!" Destiny cried.

"What student duties could you possibly have that involve you crawling around on my bedroom floor?" Severus winced after the words escaped his mouth. It painted a rather seductive image in his brain.

The eyes behind his mattress suddenly sprouted a full body as the girl jumped up. "I was making your bed when my earring fell out and slid underneath the bed!"

Severus was momentarily taken aback. The girl, who actually must have been a young woman, was stunningly beautiful in Severus's eyes. She was nothing like Lily had been, but to Severus she somehow seemed more beautiful in a natural sense. She had a thick, solid build with some extra. However, she was still proportioned with a distinct waist nestled between her hips and her breasts. Her arms were elegant, strong, yet soft all in one. She wore a white tank top with a pair of form fitting blue jeans. Her hair was dark brown with blonde highlights that offset her soft white complexion and bright blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed bright red giving away her embarrassment at the situation. From her left ear dangled a lonesome red beaded earring.

"Why didn't you just summon it?" Severus asked as he rounded the bed approaching this wonderful display of a woman.

"Summon it? Well… I ah.. I don't know how to summon it. Am I supposed to?" She asked hesitantly.

Severus studied her face and with a silent flick of his wand her earring flew into his open hand. "I guess not. I am obviously new to this area, so I cannot be certain what is expected of you and your magic right now. After speaking to a few of the other _residents_ I'm not even sure what your magic would be."

He handed the earring to the girl, placing it in her outstretched hand. His fingertips brushed her palm and he inadvertently jerked his hand back. It felt as if he had accidentally brushed the surface of a brewing potion while stirring her palm was so hot.

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you too bad! That's why I'm here. I don't really know how to control my magic yet!" She stepped forward and reached for him as if to make sure he was okay. She then stopped herself realizing she would do more harm than good if she touched him again, and jerked her hand back.

Severus studied his hand. There was no mark left considering he had only grazed her. "So your magic involves you accidentally burning people?"

"Something like that." She mumbled. "Among other things."

"Hmmm…" Severus pondered that. These people would turn out to be the most curious and possibly the most powerful people had knew yet. "Well, if you don't mind I would like to resume my previous activities and shower."

Destiny stood and stared at him for a few moments. Her eyes obviously studied him from head to toes, lingering on his chest. _Does she expect it to be shaved or something? I suppose she has only seen men in magazines or these younger men who shave their chests. _Severus assumed she was appalled by the thick spray of black and white hair that spread across his chest before constricting into a defined line that traveled down towards his navel and farther. Then he caught her suck in a quick breath, shift bare feet, and bite her lower lip.

"I suppose you could stay and watch if you prefer. Doesn't bother me any." Severus stated nonchalantly as he reached for his belt buckle once more. At least on the outside he acted nonchalant. On the inside his heart was running away and his blood burned with excitement and a touch of desire he had not felt in a long while.

"Uh.. no.. I'll.. I'll just be going now. I'm sorry." She stammered sliding past him, careful not to touch him. She headed for the door and slipped out, but just before she closed it behind him she hesitated, turned around for one more glance, and gave him a sheepish grin raising her eyebrow.

Severus was taken aback once more. The woman had appeared to be timid and innocent throughout the entire ordeal, but she gave him a look that only a mature woman who knows exactly what she wants could give. He stood and stared at the door stunned for a few more moments before he crossed the room and swiftly opened the door, hoping to see at least a glimpse of her. To his disappointment she was no longer in the hallway. He closed the door back, noticing that her grip had melted into the brass door know. He glanced down at the floor and saw that where she had stopped to turn back she had melted the polish on the floor, leaving the impression of her little feet, and in one place scorched the wood.

"That is one hell of a power there." Severus mumbled in disbelief and pondered how her clothes had not burned off of her. He felt himself twitch at the thought of such an image and sighed. _Definitely a cold shower._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Macey returned to the kitchen she found Rufus being questioned by the gaggle of women.

"I told y'all. He's from Hogwarts!"

"But Daddy! I don't understand!" Myra whined. "Y'all said Hogwarts wouldn't be a good school, so why is one of the professor's good enough to teach here?"

Myra had been given the option of seeking education at Hogwarts, but her parents had refused to let her go.

"Myra, the wizards in Europe use a different type of magic than we do. They use wands like a crutch and hardly teach their students to do magic without 'em. We don't condone the use of wands. Our magic is strong enough to not need to be magnified. Not to mention, there are so many different types of magic in the people from America due to the many different types of bloodlines that have joined over the centuries. Hogwarts only focuses on a small handful. You would not have felt comfortable there, nor would you have reached your full potential."

Myra knew not to argue with her father any further by the tone he used and the fact that he enunciated his words properly. However, she still had one more question.

"What's he gunna teach anyway?"

"He'll teach defense magic, in addition to complementing our healing courses with his keen knowledge of potions."

"How we supposed to learn how to do magic from a wizard who uses a wand all the damn time?" Myra mumbled into the mashed potatoes she was pulverizing.

"He don't use his wand as often as other wizards over yonda do, but I am gonna take a few weeks to work with him on wandless magic. He's already very powerful, and it won't take long. Certainly you can sense that already Myra."

"Yes sir." She mumbled again. "He's just a little creepy. I can't read him very easily. It's like he is all clammed up inside. Besides, he has that creepy tattoo on his arm. Wasn't that a tattoo the bad guys had in a war they fought over there?"

"Yes. It was the mark of Voldemort's followers, and I do sense dark magic in him. You can see in his eyes he is deeply conflicted and dealing with his own emotional turmoil. I don't know what he experienced, but I won't pry. I got the feeling I won't be able to read his mind anyway. On the other hand, the good outweighs the bad. He carries the heavy burden of guilt, and a truly evil person would not do such. I believe once he figures himself out he will open up a little more."

Another girl, with porcelain skin and long blonde locks who was about the age of sixteen spoke up. "He gives me the creeps too, Myra, but at the same time he has an air about him that commands respect and order. I sure do hope he loosens up some soon. He's just… well… _staunch_."

"See! Tonya sees what I'm talking bout." Myra grinned at Tonya. The two girls were best friends and understood each other perfectly.

"Wonder why he ain't married?" Caryl, the other woman in the room who had strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes, wondered out loud. "Reckon he, well… you know… likes men?"

Tonya and Myra nodded in agreement.

"Y'all hush! That man ain't gay no more than I'm a rich white president's wife!" Macey interjected.

The girls giggled at their pondering thoughts of Severus Snape's marital status.

"I'm gunna gracefully back out of this conversation and go ring the dinner bell." Rufus backed out of the room and the girls let out a peel of laughter.

* * *

Destiny flew down the stairs as quickly as possible while remaining on her feet. She was burning hotter than she had in a very long time. The heat of desire pulsed through her veins, with her embarrassment only fueling the fire. She felt like a stalker or a peeping Tom. It wasn't her fault, of course. She was only in the man's room to fulfill the duties expected of her. However, she barely knew the man. If his discarded shirt had not landed on her head while she was lying on his floor grasping for her earring, who knows how naked he would have been by the time they discovered each others presence. Her heart fluttered and she burned even hotter when the possibility of being in the same room with the naked man crossed her mind. _Oh God… It has been way too long. _

She had not enjoyed the attention of a man in a year and a half. When she turned twenty-one, her magic began to manifest. It was a long slow process, only starting out with what felt like hot flashes. She blamed it on imbalanced hormones. However as the months passed, the "hot flashes" became more intense, more frequent, and more acute. She knew something was amiss when anytime she felt a strong emotion she would burn holes in paper, clothes, and once in an extreme fit of road rage, she burned through the steering wheel on her car. After finally going to her grandmother with her new "female issues", she learned it _was_ from something coursing through her blood, only it wasn't hormones like she originally thought. It was the magic laced through her DNA that she inherited from her grandmother.

Her grandmother.

She ached as she thought about the pain she had felt when she lost her a month and a half ago. It was no surprise. She went slowly and peacefully with all of her loved ones around, but it was still painful for Destiny. Her grandmother had been her only guide and mentor, and the only other one in the family with this "gift". In Destiny's opinion it was more of a curse than anything.

"_Child! You have the blood of the Devil himself!" Geri had chuckled._

_Destiny's eyes widened with horror as she examined her grandmother's face for any sign of jesting. She saw none. _

"_It can be a blessing or a curse, depending on how you view and how you use it. See, few people know this, but your great-grandmother, Earnesta, was not the blood child of her mother's husband. See, the devil himself roams the streets of New Orleans freely and quite often for that matter. Your great great-grandmother, Ellie, came upon the Devil one day as he wondered through the French Quarter searching for wayward souls. It is said that when he laid eyes on Ellie, he was immediately smitten with her. He would do anything for her and he would most definitely have her. It was the closest thing to love the devil himself could feel. He courted her proper under the guise of being a southern gentleman named Heath, and after a year he married his Ellie. _

_He let himself get caught up in the ways of human's, believing he might actually have a chance at love. Soon enough though, his true colors began to show. He could no longer fake compassion or conscience, and Ellie became wise to his game. When she confronted him, demanding to know his true name, he knew he could not keep her for himself. He said farewell to his dear young wife of one year, and faked the death of his human alibi to return to his life of harvesting souls. He had not known, however, that his young widow was early with child. When he discovered this several months later through word from his devotees, he knew he had to make sure she was well taken care of. He had already secured financial stability for the young Ellie with his faked death, but he knew a woman needed more than simply that. He combed Louisiana for the soul that reeked with the most good, and saw to it that the man became smitten with his dear Ellie. _

_Shortly after the birth of Earnesta, Ellie could tell the girl possessed inhuman powers. She sought the devil out once more for his help. The devil had not considered that his half human child would take after her father so much. He cast a spell on the child, binding her powers until her twenty-first birthday, and also stipulating that the devil's blood could only pass to his female offspring. See, even as inherently evil as the devil may be, he did not wish to tarnish the name of his beloved Ellie. He believed that the tender hearted nature of women would suit the power that may arise later, fearing that men would flaunt their power and resort to evil. This would have suited the devil just fine, but once again, he knew it would tear his beautiful Ellie apart. _

_So now, when a new girl is born into the family, a drop of aloe and honey go into their first bottle to seal the binding spell which ends on the twenty-first birthday. So far, you and I are the first to show any manifestations of our secret inheritance, Destiny."_

"_What were her powers? What could she do?" Destiny asked curiously, thinking she would manifest with the same powers. _

"_Ahh… Earnest grew into a very beautiful young woman. He father's blood ran thick in her, and she soon realized she could manipulate those into doing as she wished. However, once her mother came clean about her true paternity, Earnesta felt dirty and evil, realizing she had been lacing her persuasions with dark magic. It took her a great deal of time for her to differentiate between she was using that subtle magic and when she was not. From what I understand that was the most difficult gift for her to master. The other gifts did take time, but they were much more simple and with less dark consequences." _

"_What other gifts did Earnesta have Ma'mere?"_

"_Well, she could travel between space in an instant. Conjure fire, take the form of nearly any animal she pleased, and… well… those were the ones that she let me know about anyway. I'm sure she could do more."_

"_Will I have all those abilities?" Destiny wondered._

"_I'm not sure child. The blood thins with each generation. I know you will be able to conjure fire. That is certain from the hot flashes you experience. Only time and experience will tell what else you may do."_

_Destiny sat quietly in thought as she listened to her grandmother talk. Once her grandmother finished they sat in silence on the front porch for a few minutes. Her grandmother reached over and softly plucked an Easter lily blossom from the nearby plant. She gazed lovingly at the plant and inhaled its sweet perfume. "Absolutely beautiful." She whispered as Destiny watched her intently. "You well know this is by far my favorite flower. It's so pure." Then, without warning, the bloom burst into flames. Destiny gasped at the sight. Once the bloom finished burning, her grandmother raised her palm to her mouth and gently blew the ashes into the wind._

"_The most important thing you can learn from me at this moment child is this: if you aren't careful, you may destroy what you love most. However, that does not mean you don't deserve it in the first place."_

Destiny snapped back to reality as she neared the bottom of the staircase. She skipped the last few stairs and took off down the hall on the second floor. She slid around the corner to proceed down the left hall until she reached her own rooms, just below the steamy new professor's room. She all but crashed into the door as she slid to a stop. She hopped around from one foot to the other in an effort to keep from scorching the floor as she fumbled for her key. Once she held the prized piece of metal in her hand she burst through the door, slamming it behind her, and bolted to her own bathroom. She stopped the tub up and turned the cold water wide open. Oh yes, only a cold shower could remedy her issue now. She needed something immediate to quell the heat until she could get a grip on her emotions.

While the tub was filling she turned on the cold water in her shower, stripped in record time and jumped into the icy stream. She caught a glimpse of her reflection as she stripped, noting that she was now glowing a yellow-orange color. _Damn! _The cold water hissed as it struck her hot skin. The bathroom was quickly filling with thick humid steam. After another minute or so in the cold shower, she turned it off, and carefully vaulted across the bathroom floor now slick with an even layer of condensation. She submerged herself completely in the tub, letting out the loudest scream she could manage underneath the water, letting out all her frustration.

She immediately felt better as she resurfaced and rested her back against the porcelain. She watched as steam danced across the glassing surface of the water. She laid her head back against the tub, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths.

She was normally a very outgoing, playful person. In the past she had never let anything get to her. If a situation such as this had occurred several years ago, she would have just shrugged her shoulders and moved on with her day. Never really paying it any mind. Now, however, it seems her magic grabs hold of any heated emotion and makes things spiral out of control.

When she arrived at Azalea's Graces a month ago, Rufus himself immediately began working with her. He helped her see that it wasn't as much the original emotion- such as jealousy, anger, or embarrassment- that was causing the magic to spiral out of control, but it was her fear of the heat once she felt the first inkling of temperature change that fanned the flames and turned her blood into molten lava. Here lately she has done quite well with keeping a tight rein on her more volatile emotions, at least until today.

Today, it hadn't been fear that sent her so far over the edge. Today it had been _desire_. She could not be certain, but she could almost swear that desire had been more volatile or reactive than fear had ever been. She had not experienced a man since shortly after her magic began its manifestations. She had left her boyfriend when her "moodiness" was becoming a prominent issue in her life, not that they were really passionate very often before that. Actually, he had seemed to lack just that. _Passion._

She had felt such unmitigated desires churning deep in her abdomen as soon as she laid eyes on the new professor. She was certain her reaction would not have been as heated if he had been fully dressed, but standing there in front of her in all his shirtless glory easily made her ache with an emptiness she had not noticed, or paid much attention to, before. She had the great urge to run her fingers through the hair on his chest, and nuzzle up against him, breathing his smell deep into her lungs.

_Sex! Oh God! If I react like this just by getting horny, how the hell am I supposed to have sex without roasting someone! Fuck this… Thanks great great-grandpa._

She emptied the tub and filled it with cold water once more. Once she was certain she had herself under control, she stepped out of the tub, dried herself off, and slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts and a pale blue tank top. She brushed through her hair and pulled it up in a pony tail still wet. She hastily reapplied eyeliner and mascara, before heading down stairs to join everyone for lunch.

* * *

Severus turned off the shower and climbed out, opting to dry off with the soft towel once more opposed to using a drying spell. He found comfort in the soft simple pleasure. He grinned as he thought of the young woman once more. She was very intriguing. At first impression, she seemed young and innocent, not much unlike the young women he had taught at Hogwarts. However, there seemed something deeper. She seemed to have a dark side that she opted to keep hidden.

She was his complete opposite. He had spent his life pushing forward everything dark and cold about himself, hiding his more sensitive and caring traits, fearing it would weaken him. Now, however, he had no reason to keep that side of himself hidden.

_She could easily be younger than more than half my age. I wouldn't even have a chance with someone as beautiful, much as less as young and fresh._

He let out a frustrated sigh. He was thirty-eight years old, and had never had the opportunity to pursue the more enjoyable things in life due to his duties. Now that he was released from his duties and could actually allow himself some pleasure in life, the woman he was most intrigued by was so terribly young.

He thought again of the woman's, or girl's, unmarred complexion and soft skin devoid of life's cruel hand. Her timid nature advertised uncertainty of herself and a lack of confidence. He assumed she couldn't be much older than sixteen.

Then he thought of the emotion her eyes betrayed as she was leaving his room. Those were not the eyes of a sixteen year old girl; those were the eyes of a woman much older and wiser. They betrayed a knowledge that comes only with experience and pain, in addition to pleasure. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered what type of lover she was. He felt he could safely assume she was not the type of woman who lay there patiently waiting for her partner to obtain his satisfaction. Those beautiful pale blue eyes betrayed hardly mitigated desires and a passion that Severus would gladly allow to devour him. _Don't do this to yourself again you fool. Don't go all wonton in regard to yet another woman you can't have. _

Severus finished dressing, sliding on a pair of kakhis and a black polo shirt. He slipped his boots back on and left his room. After locking his door he reached back to grab his robes as he spun around to head down the hallway. His hand only grabbed air and his stomach lurched with grief at the subconscious reminder of who had used to be and the life he had lived. His mood darkened as he became angry. He was angry at the cards he had been dealt in life, including his inherent dedication to those he cared for most. His dedication had dragged him into the middle of a war. In anger he had joined the ranks of the Voldemort, unlocking his darkest potential. Then, when the woman he loved most, was killed as a result of his servitude to this master, he realized his mistake. So he had spent the last seventeen years doing the bidding of two masters, all for the greater good in an attempt at redemption for his irreversible mistake. Now Voldemort had been killed, for good this time. He had sacrificed half of his life to obtain justice.

Now here he is. In Louisiana, teaching at a school yet again, only this one is so much different than Hogwarts had been. This school had a more alternative and seemingly personal educational approach. For this fact alone he was nervous. He had never been one to excel at interpersonal conduct. He reminded himself once more that he was starting over and he had the freedom to be whomever he wished.

He snorted aloud at that notion. _Freedom? And whatever am I supposed to do with that?_

He put a hold on hiss musings as he entered the dining room. The large table was filled with people of a multitude of different ages, creeds, and colors. The youngest appeared to be around the age of nine, Severus judged, although he was only familiar with children eleven and up. This little freckled face redhead girl seemed a slight younger than eleven. He scanned the table. There was obviously no dress code here. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their own style. Most everyone wore blue jeans and t-shirts.

Rufus sat at the head of the table and Macey sat at the opposite end of the table. Macey was laughing pleasantly speaking to a middle aged man who appeared to be American Indian with dark tanned skin and long straight black hair pulled back and braided down his back. Rufus, on the opposite end of the table was speaking to the woman seated on his right, who Severus recognized as Julie. There was an empty place on the bench next to Rufus's left hand.

Severus stepped forward to take his seat and the room immediately fell silent. All eyes turned to him. He immediately felt awkward, and old habit kicked in. He crossed his arm and plastered his trademark sneer across his face.

"By all means, don't let me interrupt your conversation." Severus drawled, his voice dripping with perhaps a little too much sarcasm. _Get a hold of yourself. These people have done nothing to you to warrant this behavior… yet!_

"Professor Snape!" Rufus smiled and stood, stretching his hand out and motioning for Severus to join him at the table. Severus reluctantly stepped forward and Rufus pulled him in closer, giving him what was meant to be an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Severus flinched at the physical contact.

"Everyone, this is our new Professor! Professor Severus Snape! He's joined us all the way from Hogwart's in Scotland! He's a potions master, but he has many other talents as well." Rufus introduced him to the people seated at the table. Everyone waved at him, and some even offered a kind hello.

"Professor Snape, these are the pupils and faculty of Azalea's Graces. A few of us you've met already, and the others you will meet before long."

Rufus took his seat again, and motioned for Severus to have a seat on the bench next to him. Severus sat, feeling somewhat awkward with having the seven year old seated only about eight inches from him. He had never eaten a meal with his students at the same table before.

"Macey and the students have fixed tomato sandwiches and fries for lunch today." Rufus explained passing Severus a plate of sliced tomatoes and another plate of sliced white bread. He then handed him a large jar of some white paste and a butter knife. Severus just stared at the plates before him with curiosity. _Did he honestly just say tomato sandwich?_

Rufus, having seen the curios look on the professor's face, let out a little chuckle. "Here, allow me." He collected four slices of bread, four slices of tomatoes, and the jar of white past. He began smearing a thick portion of white paste onto the bread and sprinkled pepper over it. "I personally like a lot of mayonnaise on my tomato sandwiches." He then placed the tomato slices on the bread and stacked the bread, making two sandwiches. "Let me know how ya like 'em." He placed the sandwiches on Severus's plate and poured him another large jar of tea.

Severus opted to sip on the tea for a while, before he could dare a taste of the sandwich. He listened to Rufus as he spoke of the schools age and explained the familial environment to Severus. _Familial? How am I supposed to fit in here? My family, if that is what you would even call it, was a damn sad excuse for one. _

When Rufus began speaking of brewing and common potions used in the region Severus became more interested and relaxed. He was in the process of explaining to Rufus the simplicity of brewing a sleeping draught when the little red head next to him let out a squeal of delight.

"Destiny! Where have you been? I was afraid you got sick or something!"

Severus stiffened when he heard the name, and his muscles grew even more taught when he soft voice caressed his ears.

"Oh hush baby girl. I was just a little, um… I had to finish something before lunch."

"Oh. Well, your seat is taken…" The little girl whispered rather loudly, motioning towards the professor.

"That is quite all right. I can sit somewhere else today." Destiny kissed the little girl gingerly on the head.

He felt a pang in his stomach as he watched this transpire out of the corner of his eye. Did he wish for the girls lips to touch him with such sweetness? Or was is simply the raw display of innocent love and tenderness?

"Nonsense. You may sit here. I believe I am done here." Severus drawled in a desperate attempt to mollify the young child. He was not certain why he had such a strong urge to forego the girl's disappointment. He was obviously becoming soft much sooner than he anticipated.

"We can scoot!" A disembodied voice from the end of the table called out, and everyone on that side of the table began scooting in closer to each other. The end result freed another eight inches of space between the child and the professor.

"Well… I uh…" Destiny let out a long, deep breath. "Thank y'all." She spoke softly as she slid between the professor and the girl.

In the confined space, her hips pressed against the professor, and her leg ran the length of his. She tried to reposition herself allowing more space between them, but then she was pressed against little Nicole. She didn't wan't to burn the little girl if she were to begin heating up again. So there she sat. Pressed tightly against the man she had just seen half naked, the same man that had caused her to nearly boil the water in her bathtub.

She felt her pulse quicken and a faint blush begin to creep up her cheeks as she thought about it. She reached for her jar of tea, and her bare arm brushed his. Goosebumps ran up her arm, and a tingle ran down her spine as a result. She took a long, deep gulp of her ice tea before setting the jar back down on the table and refilling it.

"Thirsty Destiny?" Rufus's jovial voice picked at her.

"Um.. Yeah." She shot Rufus a look that screamed _I need to talk to you later!_

Rufus, as observant as he is, has a keen talent for reading people. He immediately understood the look. Sobriety was immediately plastered over his face and he nodded back his understanding.

Destiny made herself a tomato sandwich and took a bite. She glanced at the plate to the right of her own, noticing Severus had not touched his sandwiches.

"Ya not hungry, or ya just don't have a taste for tomato sandwiches?" She quietly asked the professor.

He turned and raked his dark eyes over here, but it felt to Destiny like he looked deeper than what was just visible to the eye. It felt as if he looked into her soul. Destiny suppressed a shiver.

"I can't say I have ever actually tried a _tomato sandwich_ before." Severus explained to the girl. She couldn't help but notice him fingering the jar in his hand, slick with condensation.

_Oh God…_ She thought of what those careful, nimble fingers could do to her own… well… slick condensation.

"Then take a bite, sir. You can't go through life never eating a tomato sandwich. It just ain't living."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her, noticing her quickly diverting her gaze to her own plate.

He hesitantly picked up one of the sandwiches and took a small, careful bite. The juice from the tomato burst into his mouth and soaked the soft white bread. The white dressing, exemplified the texture and added a pleasant tang to the sweet tomato. The pepper just enhanced the taste.

Severus's eyes lit up with surprise at how delectable the simple little sandwich really was. He quickly consumed the first sandwich and started on the second.

"I imagine there are quite a few more southern things you would quite enjoy, professor." Destiny drawled, laying on her sweetest southern accent. _Did I really just say that? Watch your tongue you fool. He isn't a man you should idly flirt with, tossing out innuendos. He isn't an old partner on the ambulance! He is a professional for Christ's sake!_

Severus turned to the woman next to him. She had already been teasing him, whether she was aware of it or not, but having her sweet soft curves pressed so intimately against his side. He felt himself twitch just a few minutes prior when she had leaned over to grab the pitcher of tea and brushed a firm beast against his arm. Now, she is blatantly teasing him with her tongue, painting pornographic images in his brain with such a simple and seemingly innocent suggestion. He couldn't resist. He would play this game with her. He had an uncontrollable urge to find out for certain if she was truly as innocent as she let on to be or if her words truly were laced with the innuendo that now plagued Severus's brain.

He leaned in closer to her, just a mere few centimeters from her ear, and whispered in a voice thick with desire. "Then, by all means Miss Destiny, feel free to introduce me."

Destiny coughed on her tea, all but carefully setting the jar down, causing the contents to splash back on her hand.

"Are you alright?" Severus crooned. "You should dry not to… swallow… so much at once."

"I shall heed yah advice in the future, sir." Destiny quipped, locking her blue eyes on the darkest brown eyes she had seen. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and ever so softly licked the rivulets of tea from it, allowing her eye lids to relax half closed in mock pleasure.

The professor glanced away and let out a bare audible guttural growl.

She couldn't hold it back. The professor's reaction drove her desires to a point that Destiny could no longer restrain herself. The jar of tea in her hand began steaming, as her heat evaporated the condensation. She felt the heat flow rapidly through her body before she could react.

"Ouch! Destiny!" Nicole shouted with a mixture of pain and fright.

Severus immediately wrapped his left arm around the woman's waste and pulled her against him, sliding of the bench and pulling her to her feet.

With the rapid movement, she spilled her jar of tea. Rufus hopped to his feet, and Severus dragged the girl from the room to the foyer with Rufus immediately following. Once in the foyer, the professor released his grip. He grumbled and waved his left arm around a few times before eyeing the large blistering burn that ran the length of his forearm. Was this the result of his flirtatious behavior? Of course, he couldn't delve into any pleasure outside of assigning detentions that did not result in pain and suffering.

"Destiny, are ya alright?" Rufus's concerned voice brought Severus back to reality. "Your eyes.. they are…" He trailed off.

Destiny stammered and made her way to a mirror in the foyer. Her eyes irises were now rimmed with yellow that deepened to orange and settled at blue just around her pupils.

"Rufus…" Her voice shook with fear. A single molten tear slid down her cheek, and sparked as it hit the floor. Flames began growing on the rug where a spark had landed, and they spread rapidly. Severus immediately stamped the flames out before the entire rug was engulfed.

"Oh…" Destiny groaned. "Macey is going to be so mad at me!"

She began sobbing into her hands, trying to contain her tears, but they began streaming down her arms and striking the wooden floor.

"At this rate she is going to burn the entire house down!" Severus growled, irritated that he was at a loss of what to do. He had never had a soothing personality. That's when the idea struck him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus drew his wand and threw a dousing spell at the girl in an effort to "extinguish" her. When the conjured water struck the girl, it merely soaked her clothes. She was taken aback by the sudden drenching. She gasped and stepped back, eyeing the man as if he had just thrown a drink in her face for having insulted him. Steam rose around her, hazing her appearance.

Destiny was pissed. "You could have warned me!" She all but yelled at the man who now stood in front of her with an obvious look of shock and intrigue.

"it didn't work…" He mumbled.

Destiny had begun to burn brighter in her anger.

"Naw, I could've told ya that professor." Rufus explained nonchalantly as if it were common knowledge.

Severus growled. He conjured his dragon hide gloves with the flick of a wrist. "Consider this your warning." He grumbled as he pulled the gloves on and grasped Destiny's wrist.

Before she fully comprehended his words she felt as if her entire body were being compressed in a vice. Everything went black. Then, just as she thought she would certainly either suffocate or be flattened as if by a steam roller, the sensation passed and she was standing on the pier of the pond in the horse pasture. She turned quizzically towards the professor, but before she could complete this action he reached out a gloved hand and shoved her into the pond.

Destiny let out a scream before she was plunging into the depths of the surprisingly deep pond. Anger welled up inside her once more, but all in an instant her mood changed. She grinned mischievously then quickly plastered a look of fright on her face before she resurface.

"Help! I… I can't… SWIM!" She flailed around in the pond, allowing herself to drop below the surface several times.

Fear shot through Severus. _Oh Merlin, what have I done? I did not consider she may not be able to swim!_ He immediately fell prone on the pier and extended his hand to the frantic girl.

"Take my hand! Here! Take it!" He shouted at her.

She bobbed below the surface once more, then shot up and grabbed his extended left hand with her right hand, but as she did so she shot forcefully out of the water and grasped his waistband with her left hand. As she sank back into the water, she twisted the professor's weight and successfully rolled him of the pier. He had not expected this and had no timed to react.

He tumbled through the murky, and, once he oriented himself to which way was up, fought for the surface.

"How dare you?" He growled as soon as he filled his lungs with fresh air. He spun towards the woman successfully treading water a few feet from him. His breath caught at the sight of her. During the scuffle her pony tail had come free and her hair was plastered to her head and fanned out on the surface of the water around her shoulders. Her makeup had ran, and now a thick black line framed her once again solid baby blue eyes and black lines streamed down her face. Her cheeks were flushed, but not from heat anymore. They were flushed with innocent pleasure and mischief.

"Consider this yah warning." She crooned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Without hesitation he started for her, but she evaded him swimming away quickly and splashing the murky water into his face. He slid under the surface of the water and waited a few seconds for her to settle.

"Professor?" She called out in a voice laced with uncertainty and a hint of fear.

He heard her muffled call underneath the water, and he dove deeper. He quietly and softly moved towards her under the water. Once he reached her he grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her into the depths next to him. The playfully tumbled and wrestled until they mutually surfaced for air once more. She giggled with delight, and he allowed himself an unfamiliar grin and a subdued chuckle.

"That seems to 've worked."

They glanced back at the pier to see Rufus standing there grinning at them with Macey standing just in front of him. His hands rested casually on her shoulders, but in a way that conveyed a deep love for the woman. Destiny felt her heart ache at this image before her. _I just wish someone could love me so passionately that it shows in the simplest ways._

Macey reached in her apron pocket and produced a pair of scissors and a comb. "While ya out here and wet, now'll be a good time for that hair cut." She gestured towards Severus. Destiny heard him let out a soft sigh, indicating his contempt at the thought of cutting his hair.

She turned towards him. "You can't live down here with long hair unless you keep it in a pony tail or a braid. Its too hot and annoying. Trust me." She encouraged him. "And I just don't see ya as the pony tail type. Although, I suppose I could be wrong. Just don't borrow my stockings and heels." She teased.

"And I just don't see you as the type to even own stockings and heels." He scoffed. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him again before they swam back towards the pier. Severus made his way towards the bank as Destiny easily hoisted herself up onto the wooden platform of the pier.

"I wouldn't get out at the bank if I were you. You'll just end up wearing a hell of a lot of horse shit." She casually called out to him. He paused and eyed the bank a little more closely, now taking note to the numerous piles of horse manure that littered the bank. Without second thought he made his own way back to the pier and climbed up. _My wand!_

In all the horseplay, Severus had lost his wand. No doubt it was now nestled in the muddy bottom in the depths of the murky pond.

"Something wrong?" Rufus asked.

"I seem to have dropped my wand in the pond." Severus stared helplessly at the rippling surface of the pond.

"Do you even really need that thing. Ain't it just a stick?" Destiny poked.

"Yes. I do need it. It is how I channel my magic, and it is much more than a mere stick." He hissed impatiently.

"Excuse me…" She grumbled, throwing her hands up in front of her in mock surrender.

"Ya don't really need it as much as you may think." Rufus began to explain. "You've just been taught to channel your magic that way, but I assure you that there are other ways. I'm planning on working on you with that actually."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, now curious. There were charms and conjurations he could complete without his wand, but they were elementary. The more complex magic required his wand, as with every other great wizard he knew.

"Now would be a great time to start. You have been taught latin based incantations to facilitate the use of your magic, correct? However, you must truly desire to perform the spell for it to be successful?"

Severus nodded.

"If ya focus yah magic on the feeling and outcome ya desire, yah magic will work just as well. It is more will based. Yah may still speak incantations to seal the deal so to speak, for now at least, but once you are more practiced ya won't even need to do that. Imagine a line in yah mind. To complete whatever magic you desire, imagine yourself pushing the will and desire across that mental line."

Severus nodded once more.

"Right now, try to conjure a chair. Imagine a chair in your mind. It need not even be within a close proximity. Hell, it don't even need to be in existence!"

Severus focused on the chair in his office. He drew a mental line, and once he had a clear image of the chair, he thrust the desire to have that chair in front of him now across that line.

Rufus clapped and chuckled as the simple wooden chair appeared on the pier in front of Severus. Severus's eyes twinkled briefly with amusement. It had been a while since he was the student and someone else was the teacher.

"Now! Sit." Macey instructed with a firm motherly tone.

Severus obeyed and she stepped behind him. She began combing through his hair, clucking and mumbled about the length and disarray. "No damn haircut in years! I swear…" She grumbled.

She quickly began snipping away and Severus watched as the black locks he had sported for so many years fell softly to the pier. They sat in silence for several minutes as Macey trimmed away with precision.

Destiny then stood and made her way to the end of the pier. Without breaking stride she dove head first into the pond. She stayed below the surface for several minutes and briefly resurfaced out towards the middle of the pond before disappearing once more. After doing this several times she swam back to the pier and hoisted herself up. She sat on the pier next to Severus's chair with her legs dangling off the side. She produced his black wand from the back of her shorts and handed it over to him.

"Did you just have this…. In your… between…"

"My butt cheeks? Yes. It stayed there didn't it?"

Severus was taken aback momentarily. He was beginning to learn that these people were very direct and candid. He knew he could quickly grow to appreciate that. He shook his head at the thought of her sliding his wand between her butt cheeks after she discovered it on the floor of the pond. Macey awarded him for his action with a firm swat on the head with her comb.

After another few minutes of boredom, Severus began practicing this new method of magic by conjuring random things. He conjured a jar of iced tea for each one of them, then he conjured another chair for Rufus.

Destiny then requested he conjure her a towel so she could dry off, but he took a chance and decided to attempt the drying spell wandlessly. This took him a few more tries, but he succeeded once he pictured he as she was before him, but dry. Once his accidentally turned her hair black, and in an effort to restore it to its original color, he turned it orange and purple.

"Jesus! What color hair did you think I had!" She poked fun at him. She wasn't concerned. She knew Rufus could correct it if Severus couldn't.

Severus finally restored her brown hair with blonde streaks, but she had blue highlights in addition. She scrutinized a lock of hair.

"Leave it. I like it like this." She told him with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her request, then shrugged. If the girl wanted her hair blue, then he would leave it blue. She would no doubt come to him soon enough asking for him to change it.

"So when are we going to talk about what happened?" Destiny asked the group on the pier as she dipped a foot into the pond below her and slung a curtain of water across its surface.

"Now if yah like." Rufus stated. He pulled a pipe from his shirt pocket and a bag of tobacco. He took a pinch of tobacco and placed it in the end of his pipe. Then he started patting his pockets. "Damn. I left my matches. Severus, would you do the honors?"

Severus concentrated for a moment before producing a pack of matches and handing them to Rufus. "Why would a simply dousing spell not work?" He asked.

"Good question, but to know the answer you must know her past." Rufus looked to Destiny as if asking her permission to proceed. She nodded silently and continued to stare across the pond.

Rufus proceeded to explain to Severus Destiny's blood line. Severus listened quietly, his face emotionless.

"The magic that flows through her is much older, more powerful, darker, and ancient in comparison to your magic or my magic. In addition, the burning is driven by her emotional state and is not fixed with simply pouring water on her."

"Then why did the pond work?"

"It wasn't so much the pond, it was the change in mood. I had fun in the pond. I relaxed." Destiny explained, not looking at either of the three there with her. "I'm sorry about the rug in the foyer Macey." She apologized with a bow of her head.

"Oh hush child. That ain't no matter. I hated that ugly thing anyway."

Destiny looked up at the woman with a timid smile. The woman gave her a honest smile and a wink.

"Destiny, what were ya feeling? What set you off?" Rufus asked.

Destiny blushed with embarrassment, braved a glance at the professor, and quickly turned away from the three.

Severus's curiosity piqued. _Wonder how the little vixen is going to answer this one?_ He watched as she fidgeted and could faintly see her biting her lower lip.

She ran a hand through her hair and began stammering. "I..uh.. well… I… See…um…"

"I was flirting with her." Severus answered the question directly. He somewhat pitied her and after watching her squirm in amusement, figured he would spare her.

Rufus and Macey began laughing hysterically. Destiny blushed a deep shade of red and dipped her foot back into the pond. The water began steaming up around her ankle.

"And what is so damn funny about that? Is it so surprising that a man would want to flirt with me? I mean, damn, I know I'm not the prettiest girl around…" She was getting upset now. The fact that she was being laughed at over being on the receiving end of such a normal human action made her feel more self conscious. She had always been sensitive about her weight and her appearance, and had just here recently started to accept herself as she was. Now she was being blatantly laughed at by people who she had just begun to love.

Rufus stopped laughing when he realized how he had made Destiny feel. He stood from his chair and sat next to her on the pier. "Child, you're beautiful and never let anyone tell ya otherwise."

Destiny began to return to her normal pale complexion. Rufus leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Severus watched this scene and was hit with the sharp pang of jealousy. He was so surprised by the sudden and unexpected feeling that he almost started in his seat. He was glad he had managed to remain stoic, considering he didn't wish to be assaulted with the comb at the hands of the insufferable Macey.

"Then what was so funny?" Destiny asked timidly, still wrapped in Rufus's fatherly embrace.

"We was laughing cuz just before lunch a few of the girls were thinking Professor Snape here may have preference for male company." Macey explained matter-of-factly. Actually, it seemed everything was straight forward and matter-of-fact with these people.

Severus made a poor attempt to stifle a choke. "Well, in all honesty you would not be far off with that assumption. I have previously preferred the company of men, but not in the manner of which it seems you are referring. I have just never been impressed with too many women in my past. They have been too dainty and melodramatic for me to enjoy their company." _Why am I rambling, and why do I feel compelled to explain anything to them?_ Severus blamed their open and honest demeanor. He had never been around such people in his life.

"So you're a virgin then?" Destiny jested coyly.

Severus turned to her and fixed one of his famous gazes upon her. He bored his black eyed into her blue ones for a moment before replying. "Hardly."

Destiny's mouth fell open and she turned from him once more as her spine tingled and her loins began to ache. His intense gaze had hinted that other affairs in regards to the professor might be so _intense_.

"So, professor, you're a potions master, right?" She inquired after a few moments.

"Yes."

"Is there a potion that would help my… situation?"

Severus couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning behind her choice of the word _situation_. After a few moments thought he could only come up with two potions. He would only discuss one with her though, considering the other potion was to dampen sexual desires. In all honesty, he did not wish to do that to her, especially if her desires were for him.

"The only one I can think of without research would be a binding potion, but considering what Rufus has explained to me about your magic being ancient I'm not even sure if that would work."

"No." Rufus cut in with authority. "You will not bind your magic. You're here to learn to control, and ya have only been here a month. Ya need not be so impatient." His voice unquestionably indicated the matter would not be discussed further.

"So how am I to control it?" She felt very overwhelmed by the mere power that flowed through her with the slightest hint of any volatile emotion.

"You control your mind and your emotions." Severus explained blankly.

"Easier said than done." She grumbled.

"Done!" Macey announced jovially as she passed the comb through Sverus's hair one last time.

Destiny liked his new haircut. It was much shorter and looked nice combed down flat. Macey had swept his "bangs" to one side, reminding Destiny of a comb over. Macey clapped her hands together, and when they spread apart, a small hand mirror was revealed. She passed it to Severus.

He held the mirror up to see Macey's work, and prided himself for not gasping in horror. _I look like Fudge!_ His hair was too similar to the late Minister's haircut. He thought it made him look much older and staunch. He hated it.

"It looks nice. Thank you Mrs. Macey." He grumbled, trying to hide his displeasure.

Destiny stood and made her way in front of Severus. "May I?" She asked, holding her hands up.

"What? Singe my hair off? No thank you."

"Ugh! No.. I was just going to try something." She fussed, exasperated with his remark.

Severus let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well." _How much worse could she possibly make it?_

She all but dove in, running her hands through his hair and tugging upward. Severus couldn't help but notice her round breasts as she dangled him in his face. He even got a glimpse of her white lace bra as she leaned forward, bringing her tantalizingly close. The thought of him running his long along the cleavage of her breasts, working his way up to the smooth skin on her neck, to eventually nibble on the bare earlobe, was enough to drive any man mad with desire. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but the feel of her warm finger raking gently across his scalp and tugging softly at his hair was dangerously erotic. _This girl has no idea that she is playing with fire. _He almost laughed at his own thought. _Then again, I suppose she would be used to that._

She stepped back and let out a slight squeal, hopping up and down (breasts dancing in front of him with each movement), and clasping her hands together (pressing her breasts together and enhancing the very cleavage he had just fantasized about). _When did I turn into such the pervert?_

"Well, take a look? What ya think?" She gestured towards the mirror Severus had resting in his lap (partially to hide any evidence of his arousal).

He glanced down at the mirror in his lap and shifted his position in an attempt to keep hidden what the mirror was successfully hiding. He lifted the mirror up and glanced at his hair. All she had done was spike his hair. It was still parted on the side, but instead of lying flat, it now seemed to wisp up. It was orderly, yet messy at the same time, like planned chaos. He smirked.

"I must say. I do like it."

"Good! Me too…" She eyed him as she bit her lower lip.

"Okay. Good then. I am heading back in the house. It's too damn hot to sit out here all day." Macey announced. Rufus stood and offered his arm to her as they made their way back up towards the house.

Severus and Destiny followed several yards behind, walking in silence. As they drew closer to the barn, Severus was soaked through with sweat once more, and despite his generalized good health, he was breathing heavily as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the water logged hot air.

"Ya alright?" Destiny asked him, noticing the change in his breathing.

"Yes." He hissed as he let out another deep breath. "I'm just not used to this heat."

"Oh… Well, it gets hotter through August, then around September or November the temperature cools down… like five to ten degrees… Fahrenheit."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "Please… tell me… you are joking." He huffed.

Destiny laughed. "Yeah. I am."

He let out a sigh of relief and started walking again, brushing past her.

"It drops like fifteen degrees."

Severus just shook his head and just kept walking. Destiny didn't mind. She quite enjoyed the view.

* * *

I am completely open to reviews! How are you liking it right now? I know I left off at an odd place, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. As far as the writing goes, do you as a reader enjoy just hearing the story quickly and straight forward, or do you prefer to get to know the character's personally?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey y'all! Thinks for the reviews so far! I am really struggling with this story, and I have developed a case of writer's block. I know _where_ I want this story to go, but I am having a hard time deciding _how_ to get it there. Lol! But what else is new, a woman who can't make decisions. Anyway, someone mentioned that they think it is odd that a teacher can flirt openly with a student. I just wanted to point out that this particular "school" isn't very conventional, and it further explains in this chapter that it is more of a half-way house for the magical. The education is more focused on bettering ones magical control and abilities, but it is more of a one-on-one atmosphere where the student progresses based on their own personal abilities and readiness. No grades, NEWTS or OWLS. So there wouldn't be as big of an issue where a student/teacher relationship is concerned, especially sense Destiny is a grown woman and free to leave whenever she sees fit. I know this is very odd, but for some reason this is how my imagination developed it. Try to keep in mind as you read that, aside from Severus and a few allusions to Hogwarts, this story doesn't really coincide with the magical world as we have known it previously. Thanks! And I am open to suggestions for any scenes or plot twists anyone might be interested in seeing later. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that evening everyone returned to the dining room for a delicious meal of fried chicken, turnip greens, black eyed peas, and cornbread. This time, the meal was uneventful and pleasant. After the meal, everyone retired to large porch. The older teachers and students lounged around on the patio furniture, and the younger children played in the yard lit by the dim glow of the torches on the porch. The same group of girls who had been cooking, stayed behind and cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Severus sat in a wicker love seat on the porch. In his right hand he held a small glass of smooth sweet liquor that Rufus had called Disarrono. Rufus sat on a porch swing with his arm wrapped around Macey's shoulders. His wife obligingly nestled up to the man's side and rested her head on his shoulder. Severus was rapidly becoming uncomfortable with the rather social situation, and he was unused to Rufus's and Macey's open displays of affection, even ones so seemingly chaste.

He still felt out of place and uncomfortable despite the warm welcome he had received from everyone. It was most certainly, in some degree, because of his introversion in addition to the very reserved life he had experienced thus far. He did not wish to be so withdrawn anymore. He actually felt a sense of admiration for this new group of people and their intimacy towards each other. He was only uncertain of how to obtain the sense of security such intimacy would require. He had not felt truly secure with anyone sense he was a young boy confiding in his beloved Lily.

His Lily. She wasn't actually his. She had truly never been his. He had never been good enough for her, and he lost all chances of proving himself worthy when he blatantly called her a mudbood out of embarrassment and anger. Now here he sat, on a front porch in the heat of Louisiana, around a group of foreign people. He pondered where he would be right now if he had never uttered the insult. If he had only kept his mouth closed and not lashed out in anger.

His thoughts were interrupted with the creak of the screen door. He looked up to see Myra, the tall blonde he learned was named Tonya, and the shorter and fuller strawberry blonde named Caryl, walking out onto the porch followed by Destiny.

The girls sat cross legged on the porch, with their back leaning against the banister. Tonya sat next to a dark haired boy in his late teens named Rick, and Caryl sat beside Tonya. The girls eyed the dark potions master warily, and it didn't slip Severus's notice that Caryl leaned over and whispered something in the other girl's ear. Severus shifted in his seat, suddenly more uncomfortable and self conscious than he had been just a few minutes prior. He figured they were discussing how they would sit next to him, despite it being the only empty seat, over their dead body. That suited him just fine. He preferred to not be crammed next to some bumbling twit in an already uncomfortable social setting.

"Will you play for us Rufus?" Destiny asked as she held a guitar out to the man.

"Why sure! I just hope it don't scare off Professor Snape so soon." Rufus chuckled as he took the guitar from her and began to tune it.

Destiny crossed the porch, carefully stepping over Rick's outstretched legs, and stood in front of the professor.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked politely.

He couldn't help it. "Does there appear to be someone sitting in the seat?" If sarcasm had been acid, Severus would have had to wipe if off his chin.

"Well, no."

"I am not sure how keen your skills of deductive reasoning are, but that would typically be an indication that the seat is not claimed."

Destiny stared at the man with a blank expression for a moment, trying to decide if she should knock the professor down a few notches. She decided it was for the better to ignore his icy quips for now, in an effort to prevent any more volatile emotional states. She settled for sticking his tongue out at him before unceremoniously plopping down on the seat beside him, tossing a frivolous throw pillow in his lap.

He stared down at the disgustingly fluffy floral puff with dismay. He knew what he _wanted _to do to the pillow, but he assumed beating Destiny over the head with it or blasting it to smoldering bits would not sit well with his company. Destiny made his decision for him when she sat sideways on the seat and drew her knees up to her chest. He settled the pillow between them to prevent contact with her smooth milky skin as much as possible. He took a swig of his drink before he remembered her rude display.

"With the way you seem to prominently display your tongue, one would think you might be looking for something to do with it." He grumbled into his glass just loud enough for Destiny to hear. He saw her eyes grow wide out of the corner of his eye and he suppressed a smug grin.

"What would y'all like to hear tonight?" Rufus asked, striking a few chords on the now tuned guitar.

"Hallelujah." Destiny immediately called out.

"Ah yes, good one, Destiny." Rufus began strumming out the tune, and his deep raspy voice filled the night.

"_I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord but you don't really care for music do ya?"_

"_It goes like this the forth, the fifth, the minor fall the major lift. It's a baffled king composing hallelujah."_

Severus raised an eyebrow. The old man sounded pretty good. After a few minutes, Severus relaxed more, despite his social awkwardness. He snuck a glance at destiny to see that she was staring intently at Rufus, lost to another time, place, or dimension for all Severus knew.

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, saw her bathing on the roof and her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya." _

Severus had the mental image of Destiny naked in the moonlight flash through his mind. It was actually quite pleasing.

"_She tied you to the kitchen chair she broke your throne she cut yer hair and from your lips she drew and hallelujah."_

The more he listened the more he realized just how much he could relate to the song.

"_Baby I've been here before I know this room I've walked this floor. I used to live it long before I knew ya."_

Rufus rasped through the chorus once more. Severus was trying to remember the last time he had really _heard_ music. He had sat through many of Flitwick's choir performances – on Dumbledore's orders-, but he had mostly drifted off into thought without truly enjoying the performance.

"_Maybe there's a god above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who out drew ya. It's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not someone who's seen the light it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

This struck Severus hard. _So I'm not the only one who sees pain in love?_ He wondered who had written the song, and was about to ask Rufus when he felt a warm hand brush against his. He looked down in time to see Destiny slip his half filled glass from his hand and press it to her own lips.

"Excuse me… Is it a habit of yours to drink other people's drinks without their permission?" If it had been another day, another time, and another girl he would have hexed her into oblivion without hesitation. If it had been any of his previous students he would have readily served them two months detention with Filch. But it was this night, with this particular girl, and there was no Filch. He almost felt a sense of endearment that she wasn't disgusted by putting her lips where his had just recently been.

He held his hand out to her to retrieve his glass. She pulled her hand back and pressed the glass tightly against her chest, slightly turning from him.

He let out a growl of exasperation. "Get your own damn drink you little chit."

She stared at him with those big blue eyes, then slowly shook her head before taking another sip, never breaking eye contact with his black obsidian eyes.

"Summon another one." She responded in a tone of simplicity.

He sighed and closed his eyes to focus. He did need the practice. Just as he was about to finalize the magic he heard her voice cut through his thoughts. _"And go ahead and get the whole bottle while you're at it."_

His eyes popped open and his back stiffened. He turned his head to her. "You can read my thoughts…" He growled through clenched teeth.

She nodded her head yes with a sheepish smile. Severus was immediately overwhelmed with anger. His hands began trembling and he clenched his jaw to keep from spouting insults at the girl. He stood and strode across the porch. He would have slammed the screen door when he entered the house if the spring hadn't done that for him.

Destiny sat frozen on the wicker loveseat. She had not expected him to become angry with her, much as less storm off the porch and into the house.

She was on the verge of tears, but she shut her eyes and successfully swallowed the lump in her throat. She shot the remaining liquor and briefly enjoyed the smooth sweet burn as it slid down her throat.

Rufus paused momentarily, then he resumed his playing in an attempt to not draw too much attention to the incident. Macey stood and took Destiny by the hand, and led her into the kitchen.

"Honey, what was all that about?" She asked softly.

Destiny's lip quivered and she shrugged. She looked up at the ceiling to keep from crying.

"Oh honey, it's alright." Macey wrapped her in a warm motherly hug.

After a few moments Destiny pulled away. "I just… I put a thought in his head. You know, like I can do sometimes. He just got so mad at me when he realized I may be able to read his mind, but Macey there wasn't anything there. Nothing!"

"Maybe you should stay out of his head for now then. The man has his secrets that he wishes to keep… for now."

Destiny nodded her head and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Now how 'bout another drink?" Macey asked, making her way towards the liquor cabinet. Destiny nodded and chuckled at the woman. She was forever grateful they had been willing to help her. When she first arrived at Azalea's Graces she had assumed it would be some staunch boarding school, like the finishing school her grandmother had attended when she was a small girl. It didn't take Destiny long to figure out that it wasn't as much a school as it was a half-way house for the magically inclined. The way the school was run was not filled with math classes and history lessons (although the younger children were required to take them so as to complete the education they would have gotten had they attended a public school).

Given the odd array of magic in the South, people became confronted with sudden abilities at all ages; therefore the school opened their doors to nearly everyone. Destiny had been very relieved to discover the casual, friendly, familial atmosphere. It was exactly what she needed when she arrived.

"Here ya go child." Macey handed Destiny a fresh drink.

"Do you think I should go apologize?" Destiny asked with down cast eyes.

"No tonight child. Give him his time. He too has adjustments to make to his new life, just as everyone else who arrives does."

She nodded and followed Macey back out onto the porch. She settled back into her seat and grinned fondly as she watched Macey spike her and Rufus's sweet tea with the liquor. She took a deep sip of her drink and rested her head against the arm of the wicker love seat, kicking her bare feet up on the opposite arm. She closed her eyes and listened quietly as Rufus sang another one of her favorite songs, A Love Song for Bobby Long. Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Rufus finished the song.

"Destiny! Sing with us!" Tonya joyfully demanded, standing and grabbing Destiny's arm.

"Well.. I don't.." Tonya shoved the guitar into Destiny's hands. "Ok, Dammit."

Destiny sat up straighter, and Tonya lifted her legs, sat in the chair, and placed Destiny's legs back across her lap. Caryl climbed up on the banister of the porch next to Destiny's chair.

Destiny began playing Pistol Annie's "Hell on Heels", and the girls began the song, harmonizing perfectly.

"_I'm hell on heels, say what you will, I done made the Devil a deal."_ The girls sang in unison.

"_He made me pretty." _Caryl sang, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling a lock of hair around her finger causing several members of the "audience" to chuckle.

"_He made me smart."_ Tonya sang her part.

"_And I'm gunna break me a million hearts."_ Destiny drawled as she stared at the floor. As much as she liked the song, the lyrics didn't fit her. She never had been, nor would she ever be a heart breaker, at least not in her mind. She didn't believe she had any qualities that men sought in a woman.

"_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you."_ The girls joined together again before each soloing their respective verses. Destiny strummed on the guitar and tapped her foot as she became lost in Caryl's thick drawl, followed by Tonya's crystal-like higher pitched voiced. She would have missed her cue if Tonya hadn't elbowed her.

She snapped back to attention and started her verse. _"Then there's Jim, I almost forgot. I writ him off, but I took the yacht. And poor old Billy, bless his heart, I'm still using his credit card. I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you."_

* * *

Severus was fuming. Initially, he thought he was angry at her for so blatantly perusing his mind. He wondered what she had seen. He grunted as he drew a long deep sip from the drink he had taken the liberty to pour for himself before retreating to his room. _Whatever she saw, I hope she has nightmares. It would serve her right. _He winced at the thought of her seeing him murder Dumbledore. He assumed she wouldn't be so flirtatious from now on, and he would return to being the staunch dungeon bat he had always been. _But I don't want to be that man anymore…_ he rolled his eyes at his inner conscience's whining. _Shut up. It suits you, and it has always worked for you. _

He heaved a sigh upon realizing he was chastising his own conscience as if it were some second year who had melted their cauldron. He made his way to the French doors that let out onto his balcony. He sat in a lounge chair and closed his eyes as Rufus's music drifted up to him. He truly enjoyed the twangy southern music. He found it relaxing and easy to relate to, despite the fact he was not born in the muggy stagnant heat of the South. He continued to ponder his thoughts, and his anger relaxed as he realized that Destiny certainly hadn't meant anything by her intrusion. She may not even be able to control it yet, for all he knew.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was roused from his thoughts when a sweet drawn out twangy voice reached up from the porch somewhere below to caress his ears.

"_Then there's Jim, I almost forgot. I writ him off, but I took the Yacht. And poor old Billy, bless his heart, I'm still using his credit card…"_

_Damn, a little stuck on herself. _He thought as he wondered who the voice belonged to. His question was answered though when he heard Myra's coaxing. "Sing another one Destiny!"

"Alright. Fine."Destiny finally agreed after several other people chimed in with Myra.

He heard the guitar again followed by the sweet voice that had brought him out of his own mind.

"_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. _

_I keep your photograph cuz I know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain. _

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again I want to hold you high and steal my pain away."_

It was amazing. He didn't want her to stop singing. It seemed to soothe a part of his soul he was unaware ached, but alas, the song did come to an end and all too quickly. He heard her politely refuse to sing another song, and excused herself.

He himself stood, vanished the now empty glass, and readied himself for bed. It had been a very long eventful day, and now he felt it wearing on him.

He showered and climbed between the sheets. But rest would not come. He thought of Destiny and her magic. He wondered once more what else she was capable of.

After an hour of tossing and turning, trying to rid himself of the girl, he climbed out of bed and began unpacking his things a little more properly. When he began putting his books up, his academic side got the best of him. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way down the stairs.

He found Rufus sitting on the porch beside Macey. Everyone else seemed to have retired to their respectful rooms.

Rufus turned to him when he heard the screen door creak with protest at being opened. "Professa! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could show me to the library."

"Can't sleep?" Rufus asked rhetorically as he stood and made his way past Severus. He led him down the dark hallways to a very large library. He was amazed that the number of books rivaled the books in the library at Hogwarts, and he felt a sudden eagerness to dive in.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded as the man backed out of the room with a polite wave and closed the door.

Severus pulled out his wand and lit the lamps on the walls before perusing the library. He came upon a book about dark magic, and his skin prickled with the realization that it was mixed in casually with the other more harmless tomes. He studied the cover, a bright red shining pentagram embossed onto the faded black. There was no title on the book, and he hesitated for a moment. He knew he should put it back, but the temptation got the best of him. He took the book to a sitting area with a large comfortable arm chair and settled in.

He cracked the book open and began to read. It didn't take him long to realize that this dark magic was different than the dark magic he was all too familiar with. It mostly discussed something called VooDoo, which seemed to focus on punishing those who had angered or upset the person performing the magic. He was reading the third chapter, one explaining how to seek revenge by creating a doll with the likeness of the object of revenge, when he heard a loud noise come from the back of the library. He immediately jumped to his feet, sending the book in his lap sliding across the wooden floor. He pulled his wand, took to the shadows, and silently made his way towards the source of the noise.


End file.
